Angel Earrings
by Jules Bells
Summary: Bella and Alec have suffered a terrible loss. How does Bella cope... writing in her journal of course. "Losing someone from a famliy is hard but losing someone who isn't is a 100 times harder. Sometimes I worry I will lose him too" Tissue warning*


**Disclaimer: Their not mine! I get it…sheesh! **

**Title: Angel Earrings **

**Pair: Alec and Bella **

_**Reposted – Hope it's better! **_

**Enjoy!**

I never gave much thought about death, but when it's staring at you straight in the face it's kind of hard not to.

When you're young you see the world as this big place where you can go anywhere and are anything you want to be. Or look at it as if it's a cage and you're a bird flapping around desperate for an escape and all you see is bars.

Then again it's all in the point of view.

Then there are people like me.

I'm not some small town girl who walks around a couple a blocks and sees a stop light and that's deemed the city, nor am I a big city girl who has to lock her doors every night and carries pepper spray everywhere in a worry about being attacked.

I'm kind of in the middle. I live in Texas, biggest state in the grand ol' U.S of A.

San Antonio, Texas to be more precise and San Antonio (for sake of argument) is the third biggest city in the state, so no if you were guessing I ride a horse everywhere you are sadly mistaken nor do I wear the 'cowboy hat' 24/7. I'm a city girl but due to my lacking age of 17 I am restricted from going less than a block away from my parents. (Yeah I know...down here it's required you have a car)

Okay…so I'm being a little dramatic, sue me. Wait no, you can't I'm too young. So ha, ha to you, anyway back to my point, death. Yeah I know right, cheerful topic, by the way if you haven't guessed I'm using sarcasm, just to let ya' know.

So by now you're probably wondering how a 17 year old would know about death besides the obvious. Or why a 17 year old would want to talk about it in the first place. Before I get to that what I'm wondering is why you are reading this in the first place, because ya' know it's a journal. A **secret** journal and I am stressing the word secret.

Well you're reading this anyway and since I'm just the girl writing this I am powerless to stop you, so go ahead, keep reading; your life must be pretty exciting to be reading a teenager's secret journal on your free time.

Ugh, I'm getting off track again so yeah death, intense stuff, but I didn't lose anyone, nobody died that I loved in the family, but somebody did die who was really important to someone I do love.

Yeah, yeah laugh it up bastards, but ever since the accident or as my therapist calls it a 'traumatic experience a girl should never have to go through something like this or whatever shit she calls it.

See right now, in the world right now, you would be surprised to see how many people die from car accidents. Especially car accidents that happen because some idiot bastard couldn't wait for a freaking red light to text his girlfriend or mother or someone else, you see I guess now you know how that important person died.

You see when I was 14 I met my best friend who would be my future boyfriend. We met when I was at the park and he threw a Frisbee at my head, well he claims tossed and didn't aim but he saw me. Ever since then we have been best friends and when I was 15 he finally grew some and kissed me. Since then we have been perfect. His mom, God his mom, she is….was awesome. Her name was Esme.

So Alec, my boyfriend though that title is far from the truth. He, his brother and my friend Edward, his boyfriend Sean, Emmett and his girlfriend Alice with Jasper and his girlfriend Rosalie a.k.a Rosie, were all a big group while Esme is Alec and Edward's mother she was a mother to all of us.

I know she was to me. My dad, he was really never around much and my mom, well she ditched as soon as she could after she had me. When I met Alec it just all got better.

The accident changed everything.

It was me, Alec and Esme. Esme was driving while Alec and I were in the back. Yeah well if you're goanna laugh about that, how were old enough to drive but we got his mother to drive us well she was just that cool.

Was, well we stopped at a red, Esme was always a safe driver, always but when it turned green…we moved forwards…I heard the screeching tires….saw the car coming right toward us…..saw Alec throw his arm out toward me….saw Esme's face…felt the sharpest pain in my life…..blackness. Numbness.

When I woke up I was staring into a doctor's flashlight, answering questions, until I asked a question of my own: What happened?

He answered.

Alec was okay Thank God, only a broken arm but Esme…Esme, she didn't feel any pain, it was most likely fast but she…..she was gone.

She won't ever be coming back.

Alec was crushed, Edward was crushed, and we were all crushed.

It's been a year since then, are friendships are as strong as ever. Sean is helping out Edward and I'm so glad Edward has someone, but Alec….Alec is a completely different story.

We've talked, I talk to him. He's 19 and taking a year off, so am I but I already gradated high school at 18. I live with Alec now, Edward with Sean.

Alec wakes up screaming from nightmares still and I help him. He's getting better but up until last night it wasn't, but thank god for last night…..

It, well, I don't know how to explain it but he opened up, he finally opened himself up. He cried for the first time since the accident, he allowed me to be with him, to hold him, to rock him and we did it.

Yeah… well you call it what you want, the dirty, horizontal bop, the nasty whatever….but I call it, love.

We made love.

As old fashioned as that phrase is, it's true, we made love, we both lost someone we loved but for him a thousand times worse. It's because of the incident that I'm terrified of getting into cars but it's also the cause of my greatest treasure.

Angel Earrings

The day before, I was cooking with Esme, one of the many things we shared in common and right there, she turned to me and took a box out of her apron pocket. She hugged me and placed the box in my hand and told me to open it.

Inside were angel wing earrings. There were actual wings shaped like crescent moons with the detail in the feathers and little stones on the edge. She told me that her mother gave them to her when she met Carlisle, Alec and Edward's dad who was out of town; he's a doctor, a good one at that but the stupid ones at the hospital have this firkin, yes my word, rule about not letting family work on family.

Anyway, Esme gave them to me since, she's happy for her two boys, she always wanted a daughter and said that I was like the daughter she never had. I know I couldn't believe it either but I cried and told her that she was the mother I always wanted. Something out of a hallmark movie yes but she gave me her earrings because she said; she knew I found love in Alec.

She said give them to someone special when I grew up and had kids of my own when they found love.

Now I wear them, at her funeral, with Alec and I hugging each other while a few tears escape and I turn into Alec's chest, he; burying his face into my hair with a few tears of his own, Edward and Sean beside me with Carlisle behind me and his arms around all of us.

The sky was cloudy but this is San Antonio, Texas; always sunny, barely rains so it was nice to think the sky was crying for her ya' know? It's a nice thought.

We said our final goodbyes but I felt like I couldn't say a word.

When they lowered her into the ground, words were spoken and everybody left….except us but soon they left until it was just me and Alec….with Angel Earrings.

**A/N: This one shot was dedicated to raise awareness for Texting while driving. Most of the facts (what little I had in there) were true. When it rains here the roads get really slick and one time my mom was texting while driving, though we were at a stop light, and out of nowhere a car came zooming past us but I screamed and mom slammed on the brakes. We weren't hurt but my friend's mom landed in the hospital for the same scenario, except the other dude was texting...while drunk. Although no one was really hurt this kind of thing happens all the time. Not just here but everywhere. You just never know…so think about it the next time you pick up the phone behind the wheel. **

**Thank you for reading and reviews make a author (Bookloverstar) very, very happy and makes her write more! **


End file.
